Bakura's Halloween
by Sdrive
Summary: It's Halloween and things are kind of weird. The rest of the Yugioh cast has something planned for Bakura but what could it be? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Sdrive: Hey every one I'm back with a brand new fic. This will be set in the times of Halloween. Shi: What's Halloween? Sdrive: It's when people go around in weird costumes and go door to door and then get candy ^__^ Shi: *ponders this* 0.0 Oh no your not. You will not be going out there while this madness goes on I forbid it. Sdrive: -_- Oh come on. This would be perfect. We could go around the block together confusing people. And I have to go buy candy for the kids who will be coming to our house so if you don't want me sneaking the candy from the bowl into my mouth then you had better let me go out there. Shi: Can we go around scaring people? Sdrive: That's one of the points to the whole thing. Shi: Hehehehe. Sdrive: Uh oh -.- this doesn't sound good. Uh anyway it's time for a special Halloween disclaimer. Special Halloween Disclaimer: Bakura: Sdrive doesn't own me, or any thing else about YGO but some day it won't matter because I will rule the.what? Ryou: *eating sugar* Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOO Sdrive: Enjoy (  
  
It was a pretty nice day in the Bakura residence. Bakura was reading his blue book and Ryou was cooking a fabulous dinner. "Hmm, that smells good. He was making his old favorite, graveyard Cake. It was a cake made to look just like a cemetery. It was really good. "Damn". "What's wrong Bakura?" Ryou asked curious about the sudden out burst. "I thought you said you were going to be making a carrot cake." "So I said a little lie so I could cook in piece what's wrong with that?" "I can smell the sugar from all the way in here and if I use my very last breath to stop you from eating any of that then I will!" "Oh Bakura, you know that the only people who get really hyper when eating sugar is Mokuba and Yugi. I'm normally very calm even when I eat sugar." "You said that the last time you had sugar during that birthday party and then I had to team up with that Baka Pharaoh and we had to use our powers to stop you from destroying the world." "Yes, that may be but if you remember once that happened I never got hyper again." "You also haven't had cake since then either." "So?" *ring ring* "Uh oh the phone is ringing, could you please get that Bakura I'm kind of busy." "Urg fine." *picks up phone* "This is the Bakura Residence, who the Hell are you and what do you want?" Bakura asked sounding quite angry. "It's me Yugi" Bakura shuddered at the thought of having to talk to the damn Pharaoh's hikari. "What do you want?" "I wanted to know if Ryou was going to go Trick or Treating with me." "You dumb, dumb boy" Bakura said rather calmly pitying the fact that the small boy was not using his head. "You know as well as I do that Ryou can not be trusted with sugar. And the same goes for you." "Well if you don't want him to go will you go with me?" Bakura started to feel kind of sick. Why would the small boy trust him to take him trick or treating? "You actually want me to take you Trick Or Treating?" "Well yeah. You see, I think you aren't all that evil. I think you could turn out to be a good person if you just put your mind to it and I think that you would be able to protect me if any thing happened to me." 'The poor fool must be more delusional than I thought' he thought to himself. 'Why would I protect him?' "Who is it Bakura?" "It's," then an idea struck him. What if he agreed to take Yugi out on Halloween. If he took him out then he might be able to sneak away with the Millennium Puzzle. "It's a telemarketer." "Oh ok. Well what ever they want just tell them that we are not interested." "Ok. Ok little hikari, I will take you out for Halloween. "I knew you would. Yami's coming with me." "Shit." "What was that Bakura?" "Nothing, the more the merrier." "Oh ok well I will tell Yami that you said you would come with us. Ok see you in a few nights." "Ok" Bakura said. When he heard the phone click he thought to himself 'why would he want me to protect him if he has Yami going with him?' This would be the one thought that would have bothered him longer but then he heard the drawer where the knives and forks were open. "Ryou, you put that fork and knife away and don't even think about having any of that cake. And with that Bakura ran into the kitchen to stop Ryou from eating the cake that he had probably loaded with sugar." *Meanwhile at the Moto Residence* "Well Yugi?" Yami asked "He agreed." Yugi said. "Good, now we can start to put our plan into action" "Yes, I'll go get ready" And with that Yugi went and left Yami to think. 'I sure hope that this plan works' Yami thought to himself. *Meanwhile at the Wheeler Residence* "Joey big brother?" Serenity started to ask. "Yeah, Sis?" Joey asked "This will be my first time going Trick Or Treating in a long time and I was wondering if you could take me just like you used to before our parents got separated." "Sure thing sis, I'll get you the best costume there is." "Oh thank you big brother." "Ah, it's no big deal sis. I'll be back before you know it." "Ok" And with that Joey left to go get his little sister the best costume ever. And just as he walked out the door the phone rang. "Hello this is the Wheeler Residence, Serenity speaking." "Hi Serenity it's me Yugi" "Oh hi Yugi, what do you need?" "I need to talk to Joey is he there?" "No I'm sorry he just left as you called I'm afraid he won't be available for a while." "If you would be so kind as to have him call me when he gets back then that would be great." "I'll be sure to do that Yugi." "Alright thank you. How long do you think that he will be gone?" "Oh about an hour an hour and a half." "Ok, I have some other calls to make so I needed to know how much time I had." "Ok, I'll have him call you when he gets home." "Thanks Serenity I appreciate it." And with that they hung up and serenity started to think to herself. 'Yugi sure seemed excited when he was on the phone. I wonder why? And I wonder why he needs Joey for this.' *meanwhile at the Kaiba Mansion* "Pleeease Seto." "No Mokuba I don't trust you with sugar." "Aw, come on Seto I don't get that hyper." "Do you remember the Ryou birthday cake incident?' "Yes as a matter of fact I do." "Well take that and pretend you are Ryou, and then blow that whole incident up 5 times to how bad it was and then maybe you will get a feeling of how bad you are when you are hyped up on sugar." "Well then you can come with me and you can make sure I don't eat half the stuff I get before I get home." "No way Mokuba, I have a company to run, I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and the best." "Second best." "What ever. I'm the second best duelist in the world there is no way I'm going to disgrace my self any more." "Seto I really don't think you have to worry about that too much. I think that Yugi took care of that for you." "What did you just say Mokuba?" "Nothing. Well if you won't take me then who will because I'm soon going to be too old for this and I didn't get to go last year because of that dumb man in the cat suit that had a stroke" "What?" *thinks for a few seconds* "You don't remember the." *stops thinking and remembers what Mokuba is talking about* "Ok Mokuba I get your point now please don't mention that ever again." "Why?" "Just don't!" "Uh, ok." "Fine I will call Yami and ask him if he will take you Trick or Treating. Although this is against my better judgment to ask him for help because I hate having to include him he is the only reliable person I know next to Yugi and I can't stand to see you upset." "Yay, thanks Seto you're the best." Mokuba said as he nearly squashed Kaiba to death. *Meanwhile at the Ishtar Residence* Malik (Hikari), Marik (Yami), and Isis were all asleep on the ground in the living room after an all night online Slingo Marathon, completely oblivious to the world around them. *Meanwhile at the Underwood Raptor Apartment* "Would you hurry it up Underwood?" Rex Raptor called from the inside of the living room, which was connected to the kitchen and the bedrooms and the bathroom of their one floor apartment. Just then Weevil came out in a really big bug costume. "Well?" The blue haired boy said in his squeaky little voice. "It looks ok but it doesn't beat my Dinosaur costume." "Keep lining in your delusional little world Rex but I'll have you know that whoever's is the best we will both be able to accomplish our goal." "That's right." The two started laughing rather weirdly together. *Meanwhile at the Moto Residence* *ring ring* "Yes?" Yami asked wondering who could be calling him on his cell phone. "Yami, its Kaiba" "Kaiba I challenge you to a duel!" "Stop that. Hey I need to ask you to take Mokuba Trick or Treating." Kaiba said rather calmly. "He really wants to go and I have a business meeting. Would you please watch him?" "Um, Sure Kaiba." "Thank you Yami. You are the only one I would trust to watch over my little brother so don't you dare fail me. Kaiba Out" and with that Kaiba hung up. 'Oh no, I just remembered about the plan. I hope I didn't just mess it up by brining Mokuba into the picture.' *back at Kaiba's* "You're not going on a business meeting" "I needed to say something to make if feel less awkward." *Teas House* "Time to check my Email" Tea said. Dear Strong Bad, I was wondering how you type with Boxing gloves on. Crappfully yours, Dan from CT. "Hmm, I think I got some one else's email by accident. Oh well I know just what to do with this. DELETED! Now with that done I think I will look at my next one. Hey Tea, I didn't want to talk to you for fear of listening to a friendship speech. I wanted to tell you that the plan will be taken into affect. Yugi. 'I had better go get ready.' Tea thought to herself. And as she went to go get dressed she thought the letter over again. "Hey wait a minute!" she said out loud finally catching on that she was being insulted. *meanwhile back at the Ishtar Residence* Marik woke up and saw that he had slept in till noon. Once he saw this he figured he had two options. He could either get up or he could take Isis's Millennium Item. He went with option number three and fell back asleep. *meanwhile at Tristan's'* "Okay Yugi" Tristan said and with that hung up and went back to thinking about serenity. *meanwhile where the whole thing started* "I just want a taste" Ryou whined. "No!" Bakura said forcefully and with that took the fork from Ryou's hand, completely oblivious to what was soon going too happed to him.  
  
Sdrive: The end, of the first Chapter. Shi: Are you going to have me kill Bakura. Sdrive: no. Shi: Ra Damn. Sdrive: now to raise the suspense *clears throat and starts to sound like the Pokemon Announcer* What is the secret plan that every one seems to know about? Will Mokuba Ruin whatever it is? Will Malik, Marik, and Isis ever wake up? And why am asking you when I have all the answers? Find out the answer on the next, Pokemon, ur, Bakura's Halloween. Shi: Idiot. Sdrive: Review please. Power to the Hikari's. Shi: And will Sdrive ever stop saying that? Sdrive: The answer to that one is no way. 


	2. Recall of Halloween's Past

Sdrive: Well I'm back your back I don't own anything except my Yami lets get going  
  
Shi: What? That's it? Your just going to start the fic without doing anything more?  
  
Sdrive: Why did you want me to do something funny?  
  
Shi: Not really this just isn't really like you  
  
Sdrive: why don't you go Take over the world with Bakura.  
  
Shi: ^_____^ Ok. *goes off to take over the world*  
  
Sdrive: *snickers to himself* He forgot that Bakura will be busy in my fic. Hehehe. Enjoy.  
  
It was later on in the day and it was one day away from Halloween. "Ra Damn him." Bakura was saying to himself. "If Ryou ever tries a stunt like again I WILL kill him. I don't care if I have to wait another 5 millennia for a host I will not put up with a sugar high Ryou."  
  
"Oh come on it wasn't that bad I didn't eat any did I?"  
  
"No but you would have had I not found out about it."  
  
Ryou gave a sheepish smile and went back to whatever he was doing. It's not really important what he was doing because the story is changing scenes.  
  
*meanwhile at the Ishtar Residence*  
  
Isis woke up with a start. "I had a vision"  
  
"WHAT NOW!"  
  
Normally whenever Isis had a vision it normally meant doom to the rest of the Ishtar 'family'.  
  
"I saw that we were supposed to meet Yugi an Hour ago."  
  
"Oh Shit!" Both Malik and Marik said together. And with that they ran around the house getting dressed (not in front of themselves, perverts) and ran right out of the house without even thinking to lock it.  
  
*meanwhile at Yugi's*  
  
"Oh I can't believe you. That was probably the worst thing you could have ever done. I thought that we were friends Yugi. How could you do this to a friend."  
  
Tea was all upset with the fact that Yugi had just E-mailed her instead of actually talking to her on the phone. Well either way, Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Yami and unfortunaltly Tea were all there in Yugi's room waiting for Isis, Malik and Marik.  
  
Just then Malik, Marik, and Isis came running into the Game shop looking quite excitied. "What happened to you three, run across some parade of people?"  
  
"S.sl.slept.in." Malik answered still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Oh ok, well with that I guess we can start our meeting." Yugi said. "Yami, would you care to remind everyone why we are all here?"  
  
*Meanwhile at the Bakura Residence*  
  
Bakura was starting to get highly annoyed. There was nothing good on TV and he seemed to have something on his mind. Just then the Door Bell rang. Bakura got up and went to answer the door.  
  
There was a man and a woman standing there at the door. "Hello, we are from the Church Of La." They didn't get to finish because Bakura Instantly sent them to the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou said Surprised. "What is wrong with you? Why are you always at your worst during the time of Halloween?"  
  
Bakura said nothing. There was no reason to. He didn't feel like telling his Hikari. He felt that it might be too much or that he wouldn't understand his reasons. "I'm going for a walk and don't think that you will stop me." And with that Bakura left the house looking like he was going to kill anyone who slightly annoyed him.  
  
*Meanwhile back Yugi's house*  
  
".and so." Yami said finishing up. "Baura has always been a lot eviler around Halloween then any other time of the year. And the purpose of this meeting is to make sure that our plan will work, make sure everything is as it should be, and make sure everyone has what they need to make sure that we will be able to pull it off. Yugi?"  
  
"Thank's Yami. Well, like Yami said Bakura has been eviler than normal around this time of year. Do any of you remember what happened last Halloween?" Everyone shuddered and Yugi took that as a yes. "Ok then I don't need to go into detail." As a matter of fact even if nobody had remembered he would not have gone into detail any way. Last Year Bakura went out and killed 15 people, injured more than a hundred and sent about 25 people to the Shadow Realm. The methods of how he did all this will not be explained as they are too gruesome. "Well we need to find out what is so horrible about this time of year to Bakura so that we can help him stop. He may be an evil psycho killer but this is just too much."  
  
Everyone in the room agreed that with Bakura on the loose this year it would not be good.  
  
"Now then, it has worked that I have tricked Bakura into taking me trick or treating. When we get to number thirteen's house that is when the plan will begin. I am pretty sure that. He will wait awhile but knowing Bakura he will probably try to steal the Millennium Puzzle. I hope that he doesn't." Yugi stooped then as the front door of the game shop opened up and wouldn't you know Seto Kaiba walked in with Mokuba in tow.  
  
"Yugi"  
  
"Kaiba"  
  
"I haven't seen you since the Battle City Tournament."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I have to go. Yami I'm leaving you in charge of Mokuba. If I come back and see that Mokuba has had way too much sugar I swear I will defeat you the next time I see you."  
  
'As if you could' Yami thought to himself. "Don't worry; I will make sure he behaves himself."  
  
"Good" and with that Kaiba left and Mokuba went to find out what everyone was talking about.  
  
"What are you guy's up to."  
  
"Do you remember what Bakura did last Halloween?" Yugi asked  
  
"Do I ever! Bakura went around the block with his huge knife and."  
  
"Okay we get the picture there is no need to go into details any farther. Well we want to know why he has been eviler around this time then any other. So we have a plan devised to help us. We need your corporation or else it won't work.  
  
"Ok, so what's the plan?"  
  
And with that Yugi told Mokuba the plan.  
  
Sdrive: Well that was short. But at least there is more suspension. Well review and I will write. It might take a while because I know why Bakura acts like this but I don't have Yugi's plan thought out fully yet. Oh well. Hopefully inspiration will.inspiration has just hit. Well for the end of the plan any way. I still need to think of the very beginning of the plan. Well see ya.  
  
Shi: wait you lied to me  
  
Sdrive: I did? *looks innocent*  
  
Shi: You said I could take over the world.  
  
Sdrive: whoops, oh well. Maybe next time. If you review for my story then maybe I will put you into it. That goes for the rest of you too. If you Review then all your dreams might come true.  
  
Shi: Liar  
  
Sdrive: So I'm not perfect. You will be put into my story though.  
  
Shi: Where is Bakura going?  
  
Sdrive: I guess you'll have to wait and see. Well this is Sdrive signing off. Power to the Hikari's. 


	3. Halloween Night

Sdrive: Well here we go. It's Halloween so this is going to be I hope the Final Chapter. If not then the others will be with the cast the day after.  
  
Shi: Lets go.  
  
----------------  
  
Bakura was all set. He was just about to leave the house when Ryou called out to him. "Where are you going Bakura?"  
  
"I'm going out and I won't be back for a while." And with that he left. He walked down to the Game Shop and knocked on the front door. Yugi answered the Front door and Bakura wasn't surprised at what he saw. Yugi was dressed up as a Dark Magician.  
  
"Oh thank you for taking me out to go trick or treating." Yugi said. "Hey Yami lets go." Yugi called.  
  
Little did Bakura know that Yugi had held a meeting about him just a few hours ago. "Now lets start this whole parade of fun." Bakura said extremely sarcastically (as if you needed me to tell you that). Just then Yami came out with Mokuba. Mokuba was dressed up as Blue Eye's. Yami was a Dark Magician just like Yugi. "Now I see why you needed someone to go with. Your Yami is helping Kaiba."  
  
"Wow this is going to be the best Halloween ever." Mokuba said. "I just hope there is nobody in a cat costume who has a stroke."  
  
"Uh, Your brother never explained that to you did he?" Yami asked  
  
"No Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing" Yami said.  
  
And so they began. They went door to door for a while and then they came up upon house number thirteen. 'this is it. Bakura thought. I will now take the Millennium Puzzle.' He bent down to grab it when a Flame Swordsman appeared and attacked Bakura. "What the?" Before he could finish the Flamed Swordsman shoved him. He was taking him Ra only knows where. Well Bakura didn't want to be taken Ra only knows where. So he shoved the Swordsman and started running.  
  
"It's working" Yugi said  
  
Bakura ran until he thought he could stop. 'Ra damn, I almost had the Milliennum Puzzle' He though. Then he saw a Cyber Comando coming after him. He started running again. He didn't know where he was running but he felt as though someone was taking over his legs making him run in that direction. He kept running and then he saw one more lung at him. But this one didn't physically attack him. This one mentally attacked him. It was a Magician of Faith. "Friends are the greatest things in the world, they are the best-"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Bakura screamed. Then he ran once more. He ran and hid inside a dark alley way.  
  
"So You have arrived." A mysterious voice said. Bakura turned around and was shocked to see what he had found.  
  
*Meanwhile elsewhere*  
  
"See people like bugs more than they do dinosaurs." Weevil had said to Rex. They had just left a costume party. There was a $25 prize to the person with the best costume. Weevil had swept the compition away. Rex was furiated. He didn't say another word to the bug boy for the rest of the way home.  
  
*Meanwhile with Bakura*  
  
"Marik? Is that you?" Bakura asked astounded.  
  
"And Malik and Isis as well." Marik answered.  
  
"So then you are the reason that I came here."  
  
Marik was holding the Milliennium Rod. "Yes and now all we have to do is wait for the guest of honor."  
  
"Who is that." Bakura asked angrily.  
  
"That would be me" a voice said.  
  
Bakura turned around to see Yugi standing there in the alley way. Behind him was his attackers, the Flamed Swordsman, the Cyber Commander, and the Magician of Faith. Now that Bakura was slightly calm he could see that his attackers weren't real. They were Joey, Tristan, and Tea in costumes. "What is the meaning of all this?" Bakura demanded angrily.  
  
"We realize that at this time every year you become more evil and psychotic than ever. We want to know why."  
  
"There is no way I can am going to tell you." Bakura said.  
  
"Oh but see that is where you are wrong. You see the reason we have Tea here is because if you refuse to tell us then you will be tortured in having to lesiten to 10 of her friend ship speeches, in a row, with no weapons."  
  
"NO. Fine I will tell you. The reason is." But then he stopped because he sensed something. He turned around and saw a boy with white hair, and a Change of Heart costume on.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
The voice was unmistakable. The boy was Ryou. "Hello Ryou. Bakura was just about to tell us why he is so evil at Halloween.  
  
"Oh My" Ryou said.  
  
They all watched Bakura. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. "This, this." He couldn't say it.  
  
"Okay Tea start the friendship speech."  
  
"No, I'll tell you. This is the time 5000 years ago when I became a Tomb Robber.  
  
-----------------  
  
Sdrive: Cliff hanger. I decided to stop here and make the next chapter longer. I'm sorry this chapter was so short. Oh and I'm sorry no Reviewers were put in here. I meant to but Halloween just snuck up on me faster than I expected. The next chapter will explain why Bakura had such a hard time telling them, and then I will put in afterward, an after Halloween Party Chapter and have the reviewers appear. Power to the Hikari's 


	4. The Tomb Robber's Past

Sdrive: I'm sorry, I wanted to update sooner but time has just not been on my side. Any who, Now all will learn the secret of Bakura, well, my secret of Bakura.  
  
Shi: You need help.  
  
Sdrive: I need Sugar and Coffee.  
  
Shi: No you don't  
  
Sdrive: What ever. I tried to Italicize when ever Bakura was talking to some that he talked to in the past, but I don't think it came out that way. Sorry. Well got to write. We have a special person joining us here to day to do the disclaimers.  
  
*at Duelist Kingdom*  
  
I'm Pegasus and I love Funny Bunny. *plays with a Funny Bunny plush doll* I love this job and I want to keep doing these things so here I go. Sdrive Doesn't own the Yugioh show. If he did, I don't want to think about it.  
  
Nobody could have believed what they had heard. It was the First of November and they were all meeting at Ryou and Bakura's house. Everyone was there and they were waiting for an explanation. Ryou had served some of his Graveyard Cake and was being forced to keep away by Bakura. Yugi was also being kept away. They didn't have to be kept back long because Joey and Tristan had devoured it pretty quick.  
  
"Disgusting" Kaiba said.  
  
When Kaiba had found out about Bakura's news he figured that he couldn't just sit back and wait. He had to know what was going with Bakura.  
  
"Well, who wants to play a game?" Bakura asked playfully.  
  
Everyone just gave Bakura a death glare and he finally gave in. "Oh all right. Well if you really want to know, here's the story.  
  
"It was 5000 years ago. I had just moved to Egypt. I was 17 years old. My dad was in the Army. The Pharaoh had recruited him because my dad was a master strategist whom was well known. I had heard stories about the Pharaoh and how he had some type of mystical power. I had heard that he knew very powerful spells. I had always wanted to learn how to perform magic."  
  
"Because of who I was the son of Zaraku the master warrior I had been allowed to see the Pharaoh a lot. Me and the Pharaoh became good friends. I learned that the Pharaoh's name was Yami. The Yami had a son. His son was 10 years old. He was a cheery boy, always willing to help. He and I became good friends as well. One day worked myself up with enough courage to confront the mighty Pharaoh himself. I went up to him."  
  
"Um, excuse me Yami but I had a question that I really hope you will say yes to."  
  
"What is it?" Yami had asked a little curious.  
  
"I was wondering if you could by any chance please teach me some of the magic spells you know. It doesn't even have to be anything all that powerful. I would just like to learn something because I have always been intrigued by magic."  
  
"I'm sorry but I really don't think that is possible, you have to be gifted with these powers."  
  
"Oh please. I would do anything. If you could only teach me."  
  
Yami had looked nervous. "There is one way. It is against my better judgement, but,"  
  
"Please" I looked up at him with the biggest, roundest, saddest eyes he had ever laid eyes on.  
  
He looked like he was cursing at himself, but then he gave in. "Follow me." He had said simply. He took me through a large corridor and down into a secret chamber. "You must realize that this is something I shouldn't be doing. But I trust you. You have always played nicely with my son and your father is a respectable man. If it was any one but you I would not be doing this. You must promise to keep this a secret. If any one finds out where this is."  
  
"I under stand" I said.  
  
He took me into a chamber where I laid eyes upon 6 golden Items. They were very pretty and they each had an eye like symbol on them. The Eye that was on these items looked a lot like the eye that was on Yami's Necklace, which I pointed out to him; but more as a question than a statement.  
  
"Those gold items have the symbol that is on your necklace. I don't understand Yami."  
  
"Lad, these are the Millennium Items. I created them using my own magic. They are very powerful. I fear that these if given to the wrong people might be used against me. That is why I had to make you promise that you wouldn't tell any one ever."  
  
"I think I'm starting to remember this." Yami said getting a look from everyone in the room. "What?"  
  
"We were trying to listen to the story" Yugi said a little upset.  
  
"Sorry, Bakura, Please continue."  
  
"Fine. Like I was saying, Yami, had explained why I couldn't tell any one about them.  
  
"I don't get it. If they are so powerful then why are you showing them to me?"  
  
"Because, if you really want to learn how to perform magic spells then the only way I can see possible was if I was to give you a magic item."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yes. I am going to give you one of the Millennium Items. Promise me that you will not tell even your father, that it has magical powers. If he asks just tell him that it was a gift from me. But don't tell him about the magic."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Good, Now please pick the item that you will take."  
  
I looked down at the Items. They were all really neat looking but there was on that was really catching my eye. I didn't know why at the time but I felt as though I was being drawn towards it.  
  
"What is this one called?" I asked pointing down to the Item.  
  
"That is the Millennium Ring."  
  
"The Millennium Ring" I repeated to myself. "I think that this is the Item that I will choose."  
  
"Very well then, with this item I will now start to teach you how to use your magic and possibly now I can teach you some spells."  
  
"Oh, thank you." I said. I was so over joyed.  
  
For the next year Yami trained me and taught me a lot about the magic that was growing inside of me. I felt good and powerful. But I wasn't hadn't become a Tomb Robber yet. Actually, when I look back, I might never have become one had it not happened.  
  
My Father had just returned from a battle to keep Egypt safe. It was on the day you call Halloween. I was very happy to see him. He said that he was tired and that he should go lay down. I didn't think that any thing was wrong. He always had to go lay down right after a battle. He would normally not wake up for two day's. Later on that day my mom called for me to come quickly. I ran where her voice called and was astonished to see my father laying in bed with his breathing very ragged.  
  
"What Happened?"  
  
"I don't know, I have to run to get the doctor, watch over your father and don't leave his side. If he needs anything then get it for him." And with that she left to go get help. I waited by my fathers side. Then I heard something I didn't expect to hear.  
  
"Son, son c-c-can y-you hear m-me."  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
"Son, m-my time is d-d-done in this world. I-I-I have to leave. P-ple- please pr-prom-promise me that you w-will take care of your m-mot-mother. K-ke-keep her s-sa" and with that his breathing stoped and his body went limp.  
  
"Father, Father please wake up. Please don't leave me. I don't think I'm ready." I started crying. I couldn't except the fact that he was gone. My mother came in with the doctor but it was no use, there was no one who could help him now. My mother started crying. I didn't know what to do. How were we going to pay for food. I looked down at the ring but I couldn't sell it. I didn't know what to do. I started to get angry, I was angry at the Battle, I was angry at the world, but most of all, I was angry at Yami.  
  
The doctor told us that my father had caught an unknown disease and that was what had killed him. Hearing this made me more angry at Yami. I blamed Yami for this turn of events. I went out side to think for a little while. I was outside for an hour and then when I went back inside I found my mother lying on the kitchen floor, in a pool of blood, with a knife in her hand. She had killed herself.  
  
"Oh, no. Dad told me to keep her safe. I should have tried to comfort her but I had to deal with my own problems first. And now my mother is dead and I failed the task my dad asked me to do." Now with both of my parents gone I had no way to survive. I ran to the one place I could go. I ran to the Palace. I barged right in and demanded to see the Pharaoh. Yami came out and to see me crying, and steaming with anger at the same time.  
  
"Lad, what happened?" He asked.  
  
"Because you sent my dad out on that battle he caught some disease and died and then my mother couldn't cope with the fact that he was gone and so she killed herself and now I'm all alone and it's all your fault."  
  
"I, I had no idea that there was a disease out there. Had I known I certantly would not have sent my warriors out there. I, I'm very sorry. I would have gone out there my self and used my magic to keep them safe. I am extremely sorry. Since you have no where else to go I think that you should stay here with us. I know that it will not be easy but"  
  
I didn't let him finish. I didn't want to hear it. I ran out of the Palace.  
  
"Lad wait" Yami cried out but it was to late. I was off running into the desert. I knew that I would need money to survive out in the world. I stumbled onto a tomb and saw there were some men there who were trying to rob it. I found interest in this and I went over to them. The leader, saw me and ordered me to be killed. I could have let them kill me right then but I didn't want to die. I wanted to attack. I use one of the Spells that Yami had taught me to send an energy blast at them causing them to fall backwards. When they saw that I had some potential they asked me it I wanted to join them. They toldme that I would get some of the profits and that I could be an official tomb robber.  
  
I agreed to help them. The leader, Sarabi taught me a lot about how to be a tomb robber, within the next year. I was soon a very powerful tomb robber, my good body allowed me to perform special feats and with my Millennium Ring I was a lot tougher than any tomb robber had ever been. Then one day, the other tomb robbers that followed Sarabi killed him and said that I was next. I had already lost enough people in my life. Now I lost my mentor. I was enfuriated. I sent out Energy Blasts and I killed them all. And then I was on my own. I became the Greatest Tomb Robber there ever was. Then one day I was captured by the Royal Gaurds of King Yami himself. I could have destroyed them, I should have destroyed them. But I had a score to settle with Yami. I let them take me to him they sent me right to him.  
  
"Lad, You have changed so much. You have grown angry and upset. Why?"  
  
"You know why. It was your fault that I lost my father and now you will pay" I shot an energy blast at him but he easily countered it. I grew enraged and shot three more. Yami easily countered them all.  
  
"I am sorry" he said, "but you are not as powerful as me. You have commited crimes that are unexcuasable. I am sorry lad." And with that Yami Banished my soul into the Depths of the Millennium Ring. Where I was to wait 5000 years until I could see him again.  
  
Sdrive: That was so sad.  
  
Bakura: Now I know the Origin of my past. Cool  
  
Sdrive: I was going to make this the last chapter but I just felt I had to stop there. The next, and final chapter, will be humorous. But I wanted the sadness to last until then. Next time, the Gangs reaction and the Halloween Party. Power to the Hikari's 


End file.
